Pokemon Ash and Greninja against red
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: Ash wakes up late to get his first Pokemon but instead of Pikachu gets a Froakie who warms up to him almost immediately. Ash decides he not only wants to be a Pokemon Master but wants to impress his dad rated m for later chapters I updated chapter one before going to chapter to so for those that didn't know re read chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Pallet town as our hero Ash Ketchum was still sleeping as he destroyed his alarm clock for the fifteenth time since he turned 9 but now that he was 10 he was going to become a Pokemon trainer Ash quickly got out of bed and ran to the Pokemon lab before running into Gary Oak.

"Well well well if it ain't Ashy-boy looks like your late" said Gary.

"Well if my alarm was working I would have been on time" said Ash.

"Broke your alarm again eh Ash looks like your a loser like you always were but don't worry I will win the Pokemon league and become the best trainer ever so you can sit back and relax. Smell ya later loser" said Gary.

Ash just shoved his anger aside and walked in the lab where he was greeted by Professor Oak. "Well good morning Ash or should I say goodnight" joked Professor Oak.

"Hey Professor do you have a Pokemon for me?" Asked Ash.

Oak scratched the back of his head. "Yea you could say that but this one has been known to deny trainers if it accepts you then he's yours" said Oak.

"Okay I'm ready professor" said Ash.

Professor Oak grabbed a blue and red Pokeball and handed it to Ash. "This is Froakies Pokeball he is a water type starter from the Kalos region he has left all his past trainers but here's to hoping he likes you" said Oak as Froakie appeared from its Pokeball before looking at Ash as if he was reading him before for the first time Oak had seen Froakie smiled then jumped up on Ash's shoulder. "Well that is certainly new" said Oak.

"well he's the perfect partner" said Ash.

"Fro Froakie" _"thank you partner"_ said Froakie earning a shocked look from Ash.

"I understood that, and your welcome by the way" said Ash.

Professor Oak then handed Ash five other Pokeballs and his Pokedex. Ash then waved bye to the professor before walking out of the lab and towards route 1.

 **Meanwhile with professor Oak**

"Hello Professor sycamore its me Professor Oak. That Froakie you sent me accepted a trainer finally" said Oak.

"Really that's great who was it?"asked Sycamore.

"His name is Ash Ketchum, the son of Red Ketchum" said Oak.

"Is that so Red just stopped here a few minutes ago I'll let him know his son is taking care of that Froakie that I sent and that he started his journey" said Sycamore.

"Yea do that tell him to become the Kalos champion so Ash has something to strive for" said Oak.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sycamore.

"I mean that way he can keep tabs on his son as his son wants him to be proud so this was he will go to each region catching every Pokemon he can to make his dad proud" said Oak.

"Sounds like an awesome idea" said Sycamore as he said his goodbyes before hanging up.

Back with Ash on route one

Ash was walking down the path that led towards Viridian city where Ash would stay the night and then leave the next day to head through the Viridian forest. After a five minute walk Ash and Froakie were beside a river and he seen four people wearing white suits with a red R on their shirts abusing a Pokemon that wasn't listening to them.

"That was an easy steal that trainer from Hoenn was too easy" said one of them.

"Yeah after we beat him he basically gave up this Pokemon" said the second.

"It's just too bad it won't listen to us" said the third.

"I guess we will have to beat it into submission" said the fourth and only girl on the team.

"HEY GET AWAY FROM THAT POKEMON" yelled Ash.

"Oh look at this it will be our second steal in one day" said the first.

"Froakie use your frubbles to blind them then use multi water pulse to send them packing" said Ash as Froakie threw frubbles in the eyes of all four of the thieves.

"What the hell is his stuff?" Asked One of them before they were suddenly sent flying by a watery explosion. "Looks like team rockets blasting off" he said.

Ash then walked up to the Pokemon to see if it was okay. "Are you okay little one?" Asked Ash.

 _"Y-y-yes I-I-I am I j-j-j-just wish m-m-my trainer didn't ditch me"_ said the small Pokemon using telepathy shocking Ash a little.

"Would you like to travel with me then?" Asked Ash.

 _"S-sure th-then I can m-make f-friends. I-I'm a r-Ralts b-by the way"_ said The Pokemon now known as Ralts. _"I didn't come from here my old trainer came from far away"_ finished Ralts.

"That's okay you seem like an awesome friend for my buddy Froakie here" said Ash.

 _"My old trainer Damien was mean but I can tell you care I can sense your kind heart"_ said Ralts as she touched Ash's pokeball on his belt instantly being sucked in before it wiggled three times then Ash heard a ping indicating that Ralts was his.

"Welcome to the team Ralts" said Ash as he let Ralts out and put her on his shoulder.

 _"No problem master"_ said Ralts.

"You can call me Ash or partner" said Ash.

 _"I kinda just want to call you master as you deserve the title in my eyes"_ said Ralts.

Ash, Froakie and Ralts were walking for about an hour when they noticed the edge of a city. "Yes we finally made it and it's almost night time lets quickly head to the Pokemon center so we can stay there tonight" said Ash.

 _"Yes I agree master"_ said Ralts.

"Fro Froakie Fro" _"yes we should"_ said Froakie.

As they entered the city they were stopped by Officer Jenny who thought Ash was a their to which Ash just showed his Pokedex before they headed to the Pokemon center. Once there Ash walked in and headed straight for the counter where he asked if they had any rooms to which Nurse joy said no and he would have to sleep on the chairs then Ash decided to give his Pokemon to her to get a check up and while he waited he called his mom.

The phone rang three times before Delia picked up. "Hello Ketchum residence" said Delia still wearing her face mask.

"Hi mom it's me Ash" said Ash.

Delia then ripped off her face mask before smiling. "Hi honey how are you doing and where are you calling from?" Asked Delia.

"I'm in the Viridian city Pokemon center and I'm staying here with my two Pokemon" said Ash.

"Wow your father would be so proud of you, you made it to Viridian in one day where he took four. And you have two Pokemon where are they?" Asked Delia.

"They are getting a check up neither of them are originally from this region the one I left with is my buddy Froakie the other is a female Ralts that was abused for being weak before being given to a group of thugs so I saved her and she decided to join me" said Ash.

At this point Delia was crying tears of joy. "I'm so proud of you honey" said Delia.

"well I will talk to you later mom I'm going to go check on my pokemon and then go to bed as I will have a long journey to Pewter city tomorrow" said Ash before letting his mom say goodnignt to him then hanging up and finding out his Pokemon were patiently waiting for him to finish talking to his mom. "Thank you guys for waiting" said Ash.

 _"Master it was no problem"_ said Ralts.

"Froakie Fro Froakie Fro Fro Froakie Fro Fro" _"yea it was nice to hear you tell your mom about us"_ Froakie said.

"Well why wouldn't I tell my mom about my awesome partners" said Ash earning a blush from Ralts and a huge smile from Froakie.

soon there was an explosion and from the cloud of smoke you could hear laughter.

"It looks like we have a scared kid"

"And it looks like he should have hid"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts of at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right"

"Now hand us your Pokemon now or you will regret it" said Jessie.

Ash hung his head low and started chuckling. "Froakie full power water pulse and Ralts use confusion full power" said Ash as his Pokemon charged their attacks.

Meanwhile Team rocket threw out their Pokeballs. "Go Ekans" said Jessie.

"Go Koffing" said James but as the two Pokemon came out Ralts and Froakie finished charging their attacks and launched them at a high speed to which Koffing and Ekans were hit and explosion ensued from the two attacks combining sending Team Rocket and their Pokemon flying into a Jail cell which happened to be open before but once Officer Jenny heard the crash she looked and locked the cage.

* * *

So please review and let me know what you think Ash should catch next. Caterpie, Pidgeotto, Nidoran, or him save a Skitty from an abusive trainer he beats in a battle


	2. Chapter 2

Ash, Froakie, and Ralts woke up early to get ready to leave the Pokemon center but as he was walking to the door Nurse Joy walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you young man for protecting e Pokemon of this Pokemon center if I may ask can you take this egg and raise it well I found it while cutting the grass out back" said the nurse.

"Of course I'd be happy to have a new friend when the egg hatches" said Ash as he gently placed the egg (which was in an incubator) in his backpack.

"Thank you" Said the nurse as Ash left the Pokemon center.

As Ash, Ralts and Froakie were walking they noticed a sign outside of Viridian forest.

 _Hi if your reading this Ash then that means you have made me proud just know I love you son. Red Ketchum_ _._

When Ash read this he cried. "M-my dad is proud of me" Ash said.

Ash, Ralts and Froakie then walked into the forest where they continued to follow the path until they ran into a Pidgeotto. "Hey Ralts use Confusion on Pidgeotto" said Ash.

Ralts instead showed off a new move she just learned known as Psybeam(yes I know Psybeam isn't learned till a higher level but it's my story so just go with it) shocking Ash that Ralts learned a powerful new move. The Psybeam hit Pidgeotto dead on knocking it to the ground. "Go Pokeball" said Ash as he threw one of his spare Pokeballs at the Pidgeotto. The pokeball hit Pidgeotto and sucked it in before the pokeball rocked three times and finally pinging indicating the capture was a success.

* * *

sorry but this chapter will be updated bit after bit some times to fix a plot error or until after mount moon but let me know what you think


End file.
